


Waiting For that Day

by Liamfuckszayn



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depressed Zayn, Drug Use, Ideas you can have, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sad Ending, Smut, mentally insane, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamfuckszayn/pseuds/Liamfuckszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts anyone and everyone.I had ideas for all these Bromances Fanfic's. (some horror, some just sex, and of course fluff) but I'm a lazy teenage girl (sue me) so I decided to make a works for them.I only ask one thing.</p><p>Please please send me the link I would really like to read how it went.Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jump with me baby, it's all we've got

All Zayn wanted was a taste of the high life.To be someone do something with his awful life.His parents always taught Zayn right from wrong, how to dress, what to eat and what he WILL do with his future.Have a wife ,three kids and a house with a fish.He will abide by the Muslim rules his parents and grandparents have followed. But Zayn, Zayn doesn't want a fish ,wants only two in half kids but most of all he wants to be free.

Liam on the other hand has a Christian oriented life but his parents trust him to make the right decision in life.Choose what is suitable for his life.The only rule marry is someone with their religion.

 

Two Lifestyles.  
Two Religions.  
Two boys.  
One Secret.

"Just Don't tell my parents," he whispered.

\--------

Warning:This story has religious beliefs and does use religious slang and discriminate against either beliefs, not only talk about the differences.Remember you are initialed to you opinion but please if you have a racial or any other comments that regards other feelings I'd like you to think before you type.


	2. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopeless, foolishly falling for someone who won't live you back should be Forbidden.

Being in multimillion dollar company may seem to have its perks but for Harry it's just like hell and the Devil is his boss.Liam Payne, owner of Payne and Co. is a charity foundation that buy second hand clothing to give to third world coutries.

As years pass by Harry thinks it is time to confess that he loves Liam but of course nothing is ever that easy.He walks in on a scene he alway fantasied of. ( who wouldn't want to be fucked by Liam Payne as a rich young millionaire. In his office ?).

Harry later finds out that the person Liam is with and now getting married to is his childhood best friend, Sophia Smith ( and honestly Liam could do better) and Harry plans on showing him that.


	3. Close Your Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He is not crazy baby, he is just in love. In love with the wrong kind."

They tell him he is mental, that his mind isn't correct. He needs medicine because something's off with his mentality, but maybe that's just love. It drives you insane.

Harry is a 25 year old man fresh out of, you guessed it , jail. He has this dark personality that takes over him and he just can't help it. His first day out of jail and he's already found a new play toy. Someone to love, temporarily atleast. 

"Maybe if you had closed you window Horan, I wouldn't have found you."


	4. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one kiss is all he wanted but what he got after was beyond himself.

The alcohol that consumed Liam was unbearable. Vision blurred, not able to make out the letters of the Neon lighted clubs name nor the base because his body was buzzing from the loud thump of the screeching base.

Liam knew this was a bad idea but that's what happens when your a new bachelor, you long freedom. And Liam sure as hell felt something burning in his chest.

"Do you want to dance?" Liam faintly made out from a distance yet warn heat was radiating on his skin, hands squeezing his ass.

He nodded hesitantly swaying his hips to the obsolete and out rhythm the Dj was playing.

"Can-can I kiss you? Oh god I mean -"  
Liam was interrupted by a warm tongue licking the roof of his mouth.

It's a one time deal Liam thought .Just a kiss from two strangers nothing more. But Louis Tomlinson has never felt so much from one kiss, sin dripping in the toxic air . Never has Louis been so obssesed with a pair of lips.


End file.
